1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held spray fixtures that couple to standard sink water faucets by means of a flexible hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbing fixtures having a flexible hose coupled hand held spray dispenser are old in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,153 Ellinger, describes a flexible hose coupled to the standard hot and cold water faucet. U.S Pat. No. 2,200,503 Judell et al, describes a spray head of improved construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,864 Montgomery, describes a flow controlled spray handle on an extensible hose. U.S Design Pat. Nos. 245,093, and 281,114 show arrangements of extendible spray heads together with standard sink faucets. The prior art does not disclose a spray head incorporating a water flow operated vibrating massage spray head.